


Jade

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Jadeblood, Microfic, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Trans Dolorosa, Trans Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbians week 2018: Day 3: Ancestors.The Dolorosa thinks about herself.





	Jade

The Dolorosa smiled as she walked through the caverns, seeing countless of grubs and young wigglers of all hemocastes crawl around, and a few jades taking care of them. She had just finished her shift and was on her way to her chambers. She would clean herself, and change into a loose fitting dress before she would go and meet one of her jades.

They’d known each other for quite a while, she was new, barely past nine sweeps, yet when the Dolorosa saw her, she felt whole, like if she had found a missing part of her life, as she had felt when she had realized that she was a woman.

It wasn’t anything weird with that. Being trans was normal, yet all the trolls down here were trans men, since ninety eight percent of all jadebloods on Alternia were born female. She had been one of the rare cases of a jade assigned male at birth, which was a bit ironic. She was a woman, everyone accepted her, yet it felt a bit weird. Every woman around here was cis. Well explain the young jade. She was the same as her, and being with her, it gave her comfort. She wasn’t alone, and that was the thing that mattered.


End file.
